Hush
by IDontReallyWriteAnymore
Summary: Isn't it ironic ... that the loudest cries for help ... are the ones that nobody hears? [OOC] [AU]
1. Part I

**Important Author's Note:** Hello, Inu Kun here. I just have to tell you guys that this story starts outa teeny bitslow. (Well, the first page isn't so exciting.) But it gets really good so please please please stick it through. If you regret reading the whole thing then your time and money will be fully refunded. I'll even pay for shipping and handling costs!

This is a gruesome (kind of) display of teenage … life, thought … on the subject of …death, romance, suicide. It gets pretty angst towards the end and it picks up lots. I promise its good. Please review, please! I would really like to hear your thoughts on this piece. Feel free to babble. I looove babble.

**_Hush_**

_Part I_

Inu Yasha laughed. Miroku grabbed Sango's butt and he laughed. Why did he laugh? The mood was light and he was in the company of friends. He felt … happy. Yes, very happy. It was comfortable for him now. Miroku jumped up on top of one of the picnic tables at their high school and beat his fists against his chest and the small group bubbled with light hearted laughter. And even angry Sango let a small giggle loose at the boy.

This was life. Or at least, teenage life. The best years _of _your life, some will tell you. Some will tell you differently. But this is what Inu Yasha and his friends did. They socialized, they played, they laughed. Occasionally they fought. Sometimes Sango cried. But Miroku could just as easily make her laugh as he could make her angry, and all was well.

This was life. Life, indeed. And life … was very good.

Miroku curtsied at Sango, pulling invisible edges of the skirt he wasn't wearing, and grabbed her hand, tugging her up onto the table with him. She laughed and punched his shoulder and he grabbed her sides, making her squeal girlishly.

Inu Yasha stood and watched the two. Miroku liked Sango. He could tell. Of course, aside from the fact that she told him every day how much she hated him (She said it in the most endearing way possible of course.) and the fact that she always seemed angry when he groped her. Inu Yasha wasn't exactly sure if she was angry because of the mere action or because he stopped. He gave them two weeks. In two weeks or less they would be a couple. He was pretty sure.

He stretched out in the afternoon sun. The time was three forty seven and school had gotten out a mere half an hour ago, which meant he had another six hours or so to play around and be free before sleep beckoned and soon after sleep, school would begin again, like it always does. He was in high school, and that meant that he had to wake up earlier than usual. He hated that fact. Sleep was always a welcome luxury. He damned taking for granted all the free time he had when he was in elementary school. They should have nap time in high school, when people actually _needed_ it.

However, he would make sure that the six hours of care free child's play and fun did not go to waste. He climbed up on the table and joined his friends.

A girl in a long skirt walked by the tables, unseen and unnoticed by the small group of school children. Her books were clung tight to her chest and her eyes never once left the pavement she walked on. She shuffled by the boys and girl and once out of sight, returned to a more normal slower pace.

* * *

The girl checked her watch again. A tendril of dark black hair came tumbling over her shoulder as she did so. She brushed it away from her face and nestled it behind her ear. It was three eleven and thank god, because in four minutes, school let out. That meant she had a full hour or so to sit by herself at the peaceful picnic benches outside of the cafeteria. And no one ever bothered her there.

She checked the wristband again thirty six seconds later, annoyed to find it was the same time as before. (Plus the thirty six seconds of course) She just wanted school to be over! And it was only three and a half minutes before that tiny wish was granted.

Alas, the bell rang.

She watched happily as the students left the room. They allgot upand as soon as she was sure they were leaving she put her head down, pretending to be involved in her studies. She always stayed a little later in her seventh period to do homework she had not finished in school. That way she wouldn't have to worry about forgetting it later, or being pulled away from it because of home happenings. She didn't make eye contact with anyone. She didn't do this because this was a mistake.

Eye contact almost always assured that she would be teased or get dirty looks. She found in fact, that just by looking at the floor all the time, she could avoid almost all negative confrontation with all the students. And how marvelous that discovery was! Sure, she might walk into a wall or two but at least she wouldn't know who was laughing at her and who was teasing her. Everything is much easier to ignore when it's just a sound.

She finished her homework about half an hour later. She had a light load tonight so it wasn't much. Just some unfinished math homework. She shuffled to the cafeteria slowly. Her feet scraped against the walkway she treaded upon because she didn't want her footsteps to be heard. If that happened, someone might look towards her and if they did _that_they might make eye contact and she would hate that.

She looked up just slightly so she could see further ahead of her. There they were. Her favorite cafeteria benches. But she frowned when she saw them because there were people there. And that meant she couldn't sit there. If there was just one person she might have taken it into consideration, but there were three and that meant that at least one of them would try to hurt her somehow. These ones didn't look quiet or friendly. They were dancing on top of a picnic bench. And quiet friendly people don't do that.

She quickened her pace so that they might not see her because if they did, they might speak to her and since she had quite a reputation for not responding to anyone, she realized that she might be better off if she spoke once in a while. But that meant she'd actually have to speak. Maybe people wouldn't think she was so weird if she spoke. Maybe then they might be nicer. Probably not. But it was worth a shot. She dashed around the corner and as soon as she was out of sight, she returned to a walking pace.

* * *

After the dance on the table top, Miroku and Inu Yasha hopped down. Inu Yasha checked his watch. It was three fifty two. "Any of you have a cell I can borrow?" he asked. Sango reached into her pocket and pulled one out. He dialed a number on the key pad. After a few brief words, he groaned and returned the cell to its owner. "Miroku, you can't by any chance give me a ride?" 

The boy shook his head. "Nope, I have soccer . Speaking of which, I have to go." He said as he checked his watch. The dark haired boy leaned over and kissed Sango's cheek before running off faster than she would have had the chance to catch him. She balled a fist at him and swore that this time she'd _really_ get him back … eventually.

"And I don't suppose you can either Sango?" The girl shook her head. Inu Yasha groaned and scratched his head. "Ugh, I'll just walk." he said. "My house is only forty five minutes or so away…" he groaned in agitation.

Sango gave a sympathetic smile and shrugged. "Have a nice walk! I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

* * *

Inu Yasha stuffed his fists into his pockets and grunted in frustration. Walking sucks. Not only was there a two hundred ton backpack clinging to his back but it was cold and he only had a wimpy jacket on. He rubbed his arms, hoping to get some sort of warmth out of it. No use. 

His house was not horribly far from the school. It was really all the intersection and street crossings that held him back. He pushed a crosswalk button and waited for the little white walking man to appear. When it finally did, he walked over the cross walk.

He had passed the more urban area of the town when he reached the area where the traffic wasn't so heavy. Here there was mostly homes and the such. He wouldn't be held up as much by traffic, but there was still a ways to go. His brows furrowed as he continued on the long walk to his house.

Yes, he was old enough for a license, but his family had one car and it belonged to his father. And his father was busy working right now, so he had to walk.

He continued on.

A strange sound caught his ear and he followed it best he could. It sounded like … crying?

A lump of a girl hunched over on the sidewalk caught his eye.

(**More**) **Authors Notes **

**Well, please review.** (Yes I am saying it again.)

I promise next chapter will be full blown angst and drama. Yay. And **Inu Yasha/Kagome interaction** next chapter too.

I ask you kindly to review for both chapters. :begs: Pleeaase? (Third time's a charm.)


	2. Part II

__

**Hush**

Part II

She had been walking for a couple minutes now. Her house was not too far and that was good, because her parents couldn't have picked her up. They never do. She didn't come from money. No, she was not wealthy, by all means, and her father nearly worked himself to death, trying to scrape up money for the family to survive on. She sometimes went without meals, and sometimes lived solely on cereal when things got too bad. And it was all her mother's fault.

Her book bag bounced lightly on her small back. She was small boned and found it difficult to gain weight. Her mother too, was a small person. She supposed that she inherited the fast metabolism from her. She continued to walk. She had already crossed several crosswalks and the such and was tired. She felt hungry. She should have eaten lunch today. She had a dollar in her pocket. Maybe she should go back and buy a candy bar to fill her stomach a little.

A car pulled over near behind her and a boy stepped out. She didn't see him do it, but she knew he was there. She knew it was a boy because he muttered something to a companion or two in the car. His voice sounded deep andyoung. He was no older than seventeen. She stared at the ground, focusing her eyes on it so hard that it wouldn't be surprising if she went blind from the eye strain. The ground could keep her safe. It was her only hope.

She quickened her pace and heard footsteps behind her. It was him. She walked faster still. And then she felt two hands on her back and she hit the pavement. Her books came spilling out of her knapsack and slid all over the pavement. The faceless laughter of the teen behind her and the quickly fading pounding footstep that sounded so much more intense on the ground didn't affect her much. No, because they were only sounds, and the scrape on her knee was only pain.

* * *

Inu Yasha stared inquisitively at the girls back and decided to check if she was alright. After all, what else was there to do? Leaving her sitting there would just feel too awkward for some reason. 

She sniffled twice before he lightly tapped her shoulder. The lithe frame of the girl shuddered and she pulled her head down. "Um, you okay?" he asked. She didn't speak. He looked over her and saw a book bag with it's contents spilled out onto the ground. "Can I help you pick up your things?" he asked.

"Kay." she said softly. He walked around her and scooped a few books up into his arms and then squatted down to get a better look at the girl. And there was no mistaking it. This girl was from his school. She was a loner, he knew. She didn't eat in the cafeteria. (Or at least he thought she didn't, he never saw her.) and she was very quiet. He remembered watching a few boys bark at her and laugh a while back, but he didn't know her at all.

"You … go to my school right? English Channel High?" he said, quoting the name of his high school.

The girl froze for a moment before her head shook in a slowly drawn nod. "Yeah, I think I saw you before somewhere." he said. He looked over at her knee. The long skirt she wore was bunched up and the flesh on her leg was exposed. There was a scrape on her right knee. Nothing too serious, but it was bleeding fairly enough. "You should clean that up. It's kind of bloody." he said. "Oh, wait a minute." He reached into his back pack and pulled out his water bottle that he had gotten at lunch. He squirted some on her knee and some of the blood fell away with the water. "Can you use your skirt to soak up some of the moisture?" he asked.

She nodded and pressed the bunched up bundle of skirt against the wet and bloody skin of her knee. She pulled the skirt hem away and a small dark blotch was visible.

He pushed her books back into her bag and stood with them. "Can you walk?" he asked. She stood up and dusted off her skirt. "Oh." she continued to look at the ground. He realized he had not made eye contact with her at all since he'd seen her. "Um, I have your bag. I can carry it if you want." he said. Sheturned her headin his direction and could see his shirt only out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you." she muttered softly and ducked her head, almost as if she expected him to slap her right then and there. Something about her made him feel … guilty.

Yes, guilty. He now recognized her better. She was always made fun of. Always teased and if not that, ignored. And he had seen it happen numerous times. People laughing at her, boys making fun of her. And all this time … he did nothing at all. And look at how she turned out. She was different. Stained, almost. Maybe she would never be the same again. And he couldn't shake the feeling that it was all his fault. He never personally hurt her and sure, there were plenty of people that could have helped as well, but he could have done something. And he did nothing.

He found a way to quell the uneasiness in his gut though. "Which way do you live?" he asked. She had already averted her eyes to the sidewalk.

She pointed down the street. "Oh, I live in that direction too. Walk with me." He said it as a command. If he had spoken it like a question she might have refused and then he would be stuck with this uneasy feeling he had. And, if he commanded her to do it, he knew the girl would. She couldn't say no. She didn't have the strength to.

"Kay." she murmured. She padded over to his side and the two continued walking.

"Um … so, what's your name?" he asked.

She swallowed and then replied quietly. "Kagome Higurashi." And the sad thing was … it almost sounded strained.

After she made no motion to ask for his name, he added, "I'm Inu Yasha." She nodded as if to signal that she had heard him. She rubbed her arms with her hands and shook her head, to shake stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Man, Kagome, your bag is _heavy!_ Do you always carry all your books with you?" he said and shifted the weight of the bag to the other shoulder.

She shook her head and crossed her arms, holding the warmth of her body to herself. "Not always." she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you cold?" Inu Yasha asked. She nodded. "You can use my jacket. I don't need it." He stopped and took it off and gently placed it over her shoulders. She grabbed it and pulled it tighter to her.

After ten minutes of silence he asked, "What happened?"

"Hm?" she hummed.

"I mean, why were you on the ground? Did you fall or something?" he asked.

Her head jolted up a little, and under her messy bangs her eyes widened slightly. Then she nodded. "Yeah. I tripped." she lied.

"Oh." And no more words were exchanged.

Kagome stopped suddenly as they were walking and tugged his sleeve slightly. It was hardly enough for him to feel it. "Is your home this way?" he asked. She nodded.

"Oh ... kay." he said. She stood for a moment and then started to walk down the street. He ran after her and tugged her sleeve, softly. He didn't touch her and almost felt badly about making the slightest tug on her shirt. It was almost as if a single touch could break her.

"Um, have … a nice day, okay?" he said, almost as if he wanted to be sure if she intended to have a nice day. She nodded. He handed out her book bag.

"Kay." she muttered, softly as ever. She reached out for the book bag and took it carefully from his outstretched arms. She stood, stupefied,for a moment. He could tell she was embarrased. She had been in such a rush to get away from him thatshe had forgotten her book bag. And then spared a glance at the boy. For a split second, their eyes connected. Hers were an astounding whirlpool of swirls of blue and gray. He was almost shocked when he saw them. He never knew that she had a such beautiful eyes. Then she just as quickly turned her head down towards the ground where she kept it.

He could hear her clear her throat and she clenched her fists. "Th-thank you." she stuttered out in a murmur. Then she turned heel and walked away briskly. He watched her until she turned the corner and then walked away towards his own home.

* * *

The girl slipped into her house and took her shoes off as soon as she entered. She could hear the regular sound of her household. The television running, her baby brother crying, her mother's never ending wheezing due to smoking for the twenty three years of her life. It was a whole pit full of sound. Sounds blurring together, sounds fighting against each other. Sound, sound, everywhere was sound. And it made her head spin. 

Her house hold reeked heavily of smoke and the occasional smell of substances that her mother brought back to this house. She walked through the small living room and saw her mother sitting on the sofa, sipping a glass of liquid she knew to have alcoholic content. "Hi Mom. Is Dad coming home tonight?"

"Kagome, you're blocking the TV."

"Sorry, mom." she squeaked softly and scurried off to her bedroom.

**__**

Author's Notes

Wow, thanks so much for all your reviews! Makes me feel so wanted. :squeezes self:

Holy shiz, I'm really surprised that so many people reviewed! Hugs for everyone! 23 reviews? Wow! I'm so happy! Please review again guys.My goal is to have at least forty before I update Part III.Thanks so much for all your support guys! It means the world. This story holds a special place in my heart. (For some weird reason.) So I am glad you're enjoying it so far.

Thank you allfor faving me! Over half the people that reviewed faved! Sque! I'm so happy! (Almost makes me sad that this story is so short. Its actually more of a ficlet/reflection. Kind of like 'Fingertips'.)

I must say I am quite surprised with your assumptions for this story … Heehee. Lets say it takes a … twist … next chapter. Kukukuku.

(Um, as for the name of the school, my school's name is Spanish River soI called their school English Channel. Hee!)


	3. Part III

**__**

Hush

Part III

News of Kagome Higurashi's suicide spread like wildfire amongst the students. It was the talk of the high school. The school was in a rather remote area and nothing of much interest ever occurred here. Occasionally a car accident would happen, maybe a student would bring a bottle of alcohol to school, but suicide … suicide was unheard of. It was a sin! Yes, all the students would say. She'll go to hell for it! And maybe, after hearing that, a non existent student somewhere would say that maybe she was in a better place.

The school held a small sermon for her in the cafeteria. The entire tenth grade attended, but only because they had to. He stood somberly throughout the whole thing, trying to ignore the disgusting behavior in part of the students. They were playing around, laughing and throwing paper balls at each other. It made him feel queasy. A few of her teachers came up to the stage and talked about what a bright and intelligent girl she was. How she was always polite and kind and how she would be missed. A student council member walked up and gave a short speech on why she was so great, describing her sunny personality and how kind and bright she was and what a shame it was she was gone.

The gossip in the school was that she had taken a knife and stabbed it right into her chest … but that was just gossip. What had actually occurred was she had overdosed on a drug, no one knew which, except the forensics officials. She was found in her bathroom, curled into a small ball, wearing nothing more that a skirt, a shirt and a gray sweat jacketwith the letter 'I' on it. And if you had seen her, you would have thought she was sleeping. Her skin was naturally pale, after all.

Inu Yasha received this information by means of a letter the school sent out to everyone two days after her death. No one in her house hold even realized she was dead until the morning after her death. Her mother came in to wake her and she wasn't in bed and she went into the bathroom to use it and there was her daughter, lying on the bathroom floor, a pale gray blue in the unlit bathroom. The woman prodded her back with her shoe and said,

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing sleeping in your bathroom?" The girl didn't move and she realized something was wrong.

Inu Yasha had received the letter, which was handed to him by his home room teacher and was given instructions not to open it until he got home. He didn't think much of it. After all it was probably just some letter about his academic progress. And then he got home, took it out of his bag, read it, and screamed. He screamed because he didn't know what to say. And there was nothing _to_ say about it. She had died. And that was that. But it felt like a knife through his stomach. He couldn't help but think, it was all his fault.

He had been in a bad mood the rest of the week. Somehow, this girl he had only met once and who he hadn't heard but ten words from … her death caused him so much pain. He never knew … all this time … all of the teasing, all of the cruelty, all of the sick and disgusting behavior from these idiot high school children would lead to this. No one ever stopped to think about her. No one even cared that she died.

Kagome Higurashi was no longer a human being, a pitiable soul or spirit, not even a person. She was the hottest gossip you could find for miles. And that was all. She was a flash in the news, a file, soon to be put away in an enormous filing room where she would be lost forever. And soon … she would be forgotten. And no one would cry, no one would even care.

But what he hated more than this suicide … no … this _murder_ was the way people regarded her death. "She what?" 'Yeah, killed herself. Heard she stabbed herself to death.' "Wow. Oh well. I didn't really know her well. She was kind of weird." 'Yeah. She was.'

But that wasn't even half as bad as some people. The fake people who put on sad faces. The ones who, in her life never knew her, but act like her best friend now that she died. When a news reporter came to the school and interviewed a bunch of girls, they blubbered on and on about how much they loved her and how much of a sweet and caring person Kagome Higurashi really was. It made him sick. How could people just lie like that! How could they? He didn't know her. No, he never even knew who she was. Maybe … had he intervened earlier all this could have been prevented. Maybe he could have saved her. Maybe he could have, but now he would never know.

Kagome's mother was taken into custody the day the officers came to investigate Kagome's death. The woman, as it turns out was a cocaine addict. This information was kept confidential of course. Even the school didn't know. And Inu Yasha didn't know. A good thing too because he would have been even further infuriated. Kagome was so brittle and fragile. So _breakable. _And yet everyone felt the need to damage this small defenseless girl. But they needed not such force to break so weak a creature.

And Inu Yasha spent hours in his room trying to make sense of everything. Of why she felt the need to end her life. Of why everyone treated her the way they did. Of why he hadn't seen this coming. Of why he didn't do a thing to stop it.

Come to think of it … her suicide was impregnable. Perhaps everyone knew it was coming and that's why they avoided her the way they did. Anyone with eyes could see Kagome Higurashi; the strange mute, the outcasted twig of a girl, devoid of social status, and completely strange and weird. But if you looked closer you could see what was really inside of her … Pain, turmoil, loneliness. She was screaming for help all along … but no one stopped to listen to her. Because people only hear what they want to hear, and nobody wants to hear the screams of their victim.

Why that, that would make someone … guilty.

And nobody loves to feel guilt.

In Inu Yasha's mind, this death was no longer a suicide. Kagome Higurashi had not simply _ended _her life. Her life was taken before she died! Those … things, those creatures at his school … it was _their _fault. They killed her! They murdered her and left her to die, and they didn't even care! They weren't people they were monsters! Hideous beasts, lower than human! How _could_ they! How could they just kill so mercilessly? Didn't they ever stop once- just once - to think about what they were doing? About how much they were hurting so innocent a victim? No of course not. Because they were too busy having fun. And in his eyes, the monster was not her, no- it was never her, it was _them._

But more importantly, it was him. He was one of them. A beast, a monster. He watched them murder her, and did nothing. And how could he have? Why didn't he realize earlier? He could, have stopped this, prevented it somehow … he just knew it. Yet, he did nothing.

He should have seen it coming. Looking back on it, he now saw all the pain, all the anguish in her eyes. Such sad pitiful eyes, leaking with emotions that no one cared about. He should have known. He should have been kinder. And he couldn't help but think …

Isn't it funny … how the loudest cries for help … are the ones that no one can hear?

---

He jammed his fists into his pockets and looked up at the sky. The cloudy gray sea left him feeling gloomy and down. Hell, he had been feeling that way all week. Ever since the news of her suicide, he hadn't felt … right. She was so … unthreatening. All she did was sit quietly and walk to her classes. Yet, everyone loved to hurt her.

Sango and Miroku weren't affected much by the news of her death. Sure, she was an okay girl, but they didn't know her. Inu Yasha's assumption was correct. Yesterday, Miroku had asked Sango out and Sango said 'Yes!' And then after some thought she added in with a growl 'Well, pht, I don't have anything else better to do. I guess.'

He sighed and continued walking home. His mother couldn't pick him up yet again, and he was forced to walk home. He began to suspect his mother was just lazy. All these late nights she spent working … one had to wonder.

Sango and Miroku had been worrying a lot about him. He was after all, Miroku's best friend since third grade. Sango had started to worry that maybe he was depressed. She didn't really understand why. He hadn't told them that he walked her home on the day of her suicide. For all they knew, he was just upset about being grounded or something like that.

He was grateful it was Friday. That meant he had a whole weekend to sort his thoughts out. To try to make sense of everything that had happened. This whole thing had left his head spinning. All the lies, all the apathy. He didn't know which upset him more.

But what confused him most was why he was upset at all. He didn't know Kagome. She had hardly said but ten words to him. He had never talked to her, noticed her, or paid pretty much any attention to her at all whatsoever. But yet, it was so painful. Maybe because he was so sure that all this could have been prevented. He decided he should sit on his porch with a cup of tea. That always calmed him down.

He left the school premises and set out for his journey to his house. The school side walk expanded for a while. The school grounds were large and a sidewalk encompassed most of it. The fists in his pockets continually clenched and unclenched as he fumed and mused on the death of Kagome Higurashi.

And then he hear a noise. There were a couple of shouts and a scream every so often coming from the student parking lot. He turned towards the sound and ran to the fence to find a couple boys pushing around a boy that looked to be around half their size. The boy looked like a freshman, from what he could gather.

He yelled, trying to disperse them. "Hey! Stop that!" A couple of the larger boys turned to him and ignored him. The smaller one looked over at Inu Yasha with wide eyes, begging for him to do something. He gave a snarl at the boys and dropped his backpack as he attempted to climb the fence closing off the parking area. He landed with a thud on the ground and ran towards the small crowd.

"Leave him alone." Inu Yasha snarled.

A couple turned towards him and muttered snide remarks.

"…you gonna do about it?"

"Only a soph …"

"…tell us what to do?"

" … none of your business."

He snarled and walked up to one and punched him in the face. The boy reeled back in pain and then retreated towards the school. The others looked around in a daze before deciding to follow him. He lay a stern gaze on the boys before turning to the one behind him.

"You okay?" he asked, softly as he could.

"Y-yeah. I … I'm fine. They were j-just callin' me names and stuff. Th-they didn't … hurt me too bad. I … I think they took my wallet … it's okay though. I didn't have much in it." the boy stuttered out and squeezed his hands nervously.

"Okay." Inu Yasha said. "What's your name?"

"Onigumo." he said quietly.

"You want me to walk you home? You know, so that if they try anything I can bust up another one of their faces?" he said jokingly and flexed his arm, giving off a macho smile.

The small boy giggled lightly. "S-sure. If you don't mind I mean!"

"Nah, it's okay. I don't have anything planned tonight anyways." he said with a wave of his hand. The other boy smiled widely.

They started walking towards Onigumo's house when the boy spoke. "Um, thank you … for saving me."

"You're welcome."

**__**

Author's Notes (Kind of an epilogue.)

And now the real aim of me writing this story is clear. This story isn't about the budding romance of two teens, or about the shy innocent victimized girl being PULLED out of hell by a mysterious and attractive young boy. No, because this story is about suicide.

Um, aside from being something I really dislike and protest, its pretty interesting to write about and think about. I know this story will hit close to home for a lot of people because there are lot of times that we feel like we want to end it all too. And Kagome just happened to be one of those people.

I guess you might have gotten suspicious when you found out she was carrying all her books home with her, trying to clean out her locker before she killed herself. And if you think about it, I guess she had this planned all along. Perhaps if Inu Yasha had looked deeper into her bag he might have found the drugs she used to kill herself with.

Anyways, I know a couple people who have attempted it. None of them succeeded, but it's really weird hearing your friends talk about stuff like that. Like, you realize that if they had succeeded they wouldn't be sitting there with you and it's a really … scary feeling. I guess we'll all know some one that actually committed suicide and was successful before we die. It happens more frequently than we'd all like, but … I guess if that's really what someone wants then there is really no stopping them.

Maybe some people are more content not existing … but that doesn't really make any less painful to know that when they die. I know some of you may be upset about the ending but try and understand that this was my aim in writing this. I just felt like writing something kind of heartbraking, and ta-da. I'm glad you liked it though.


End file.
